Damn! I'm Harry Potter!
by Sphere Word
Summary: Sometimes your wildest thought could become true. A very random situation that I got myself into just grant me a chance to wreck the whole storyline. Reborn as Harry Potter, I sure will do as I please. Magic is unlimited.
1. Prologue

I was just finished watching the last scene of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II. Honestly, I had watched the Harry Potter series multiple times already but I never grew bored of it.

I turned off my laptop I was using for watching the movie, and immediately went to bed. I stared up to the ceiling in my room while having some random, stray thought about how my life is going to be if I had been born as Harry Potter with all my knowledge of that world.

With that last thought, I fell asleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Open your eyes, human."

That was the beginning of this story. That voice's owner sounded like somebody who you did not want to mess with, so I complied to its demand. I opened my eyes and I saw the appearance of a man in a black cloak imitated of that from Assassin's Creed. His face was bearded with some scars on his face. His eyes were sharp like a predator eyeing its prey. And more importantly, his presence gave me an impression on the powers he could possibly possess.

I opened my mouth in an attempt to asked who was he and why was I here. But the words never came out of my mouth and he broke the silence by answering the unasked question in my mind.

"Fear not, mortal. As you are here not because of your bad deeds, but I personally brought you here from your world," his baritone voice rang through the place I was in. "As for who I am, I am the embodiment of what you mortals know as the Omnipotent and Omniscient Being. God, to put it simply."

Now, this shit had just gotten spiraling out of control and far from common sense. One second I was sleeping peacefully, and the next I was in the presence of the so-called God. If that was not crazy, I didn't know what is.

Using my brain, I tried to comprehend the situation at hand. A God just brought me here, in this place, while I was sleeping. And this kind of situation had been recorded in the form of a fiction story – fantasy if you would. Usually, God would say all if the deals and bullshit about a second chance, helping a fucked-up world, or maybe mold the brought one – myself in this case – to be the 'Chosen One' to prevent a global crisis in some other world.

I released a sigh and after thinking about all the possibilities of what this God wanted to do with me, I drew a conclusion.

"How can this mortal be of service to a being such as yourself? I'm pretty sure it is along with the saving the world business or giving me another chance living a different way of life, I suppose?"

My response caught the being off guard and showed me his grin and then he chuckled.

"You are really an interesting mortal. Yes, you are correct. It is a saving world business. I assume you are familiar with the Wizarding World?" he had not dropped his smirk while watching my shocked face.

How could I not be shocked?! He knew what my heart's desire, even though it was just a wild fantasy moments ago and now I had the chance to live in it.

"Now you mention about it, I assume you know my heart's desires. Is it the same world as I know it?"

"Yes, the very same. It is a win-win situation here, as you call it. You use your knowledge to save the world, and I get entertainment in the process. I will even sweeten it by giving you several gifts."

"I'm listening," my heartbeat kept getting faster as this conversation went by. Not only he gave me a chance to living my wildest dream, but also giving me gifts?! That's gold however you see it.

"You will be my pupil in studying magic and everything to help you in the new world."

"Let's get started then. We don't need to waste any more time, " I replied him with a hard resolve in my heart.

"Welcome to hell, then."

~•~•~•~•~•~

God said my training had finished and I was ready to be reborn into the Harry Potter world. Under him, I studied all form of magic. The spells from the Light and Dark category, Parselmagic, Elemental magic, manipulating simple physics laws, making weapons and how to wield every weapon, astronomy, rune magic, Arithmancy, curse-breaking, warding, and so on.

He also taught me science, laws, and politics so I could be better than most wizard in the wizarding world. Even better than Dumbledore (as I did not want to be his pawn in his grand scheme for the greater good).

"How long have I been training here?" I asked God after we just finished one sparring session. Gunfighting was what we practiced.

"Twenty years, more or less. I have taught you everything I can. You can develop your skills in that world. It is time for you to go and make your mark in the world."

Twenty years? That long already. When I focused on myself, I could feel the power running through my body and it made me feel safe and confident.

"Thank you for everything. Before I go, is there any certain rule or something that I need to obey? Or can I just do it as I like?"

If there was a certain setback in this deal, I wanted to know first before I recklessly jumped in.

"Don't die, and don't be a dark lord, I guess. You can pretty much do anything. Even choose your own love of your life."

I was glad there were no problematic rules for me to follow.

"Alright. I'm ready now you can send me."

"You will be reborn as Harry James Potter, and you will keep your powers, memories, and knowledge that you have earned here to the next world. And one last thing, kick Voldemort's ass for me."

Wait. What? Reborn as Harry Potter? Okay. I could deal with that, and the Voldemort part. I gave him a smirk one last time and after that, light engulfed me and I disappeared.

~•~•~•~•~•~

It was still dark as far as I could see.

"Please, spare my baby's life. Just take mine,"

Well, that was a familiar line.

"Move aside, " that was the most shitty voice I'd ever heard. Voldemort was really an asshole.

"Avada Kedavra!" the green light was the first thing I saw when I had light back into my eyes. And the Killing Curse struck Lily Potter – no, my mother. I felt rage at that. I felt my powers surging through my veins as lightning and fire crackled on my whole body.

Voldemort was surprised to see me, a year old boy with tremendous power, and raised his wand once again to say his favorite words.

'Oh no, you don't get to kill me around, jerk,' I thought. And with sheer will, a barrier raised up protecting me from the Killing Curse, and I saw the spell backfired to the caster.

I saw his body disintegrating to ashes, leaving only the black robes he wore. And the wall exploded.

In the canon, Lily's sacrifice invoked an ancient protection charm that prevented the Killing Curse from killing me. But in the process, I would become an incidental Horcrux. This time, I erected my own protection.

I focused my magic on my body and soul. I searched through them to find a soul leech of Voldemort. A soul leech would feel differently in my body as it was not a part of me. Finding no anomaly in me, I was relieved.

A few moments later, I felt a presence. It should be Sirius who picked me up before he went off to kill Pettigrew only to fail. I would prevent that from happening.

I was right. It was Sirius Black, my godfather. He looked around the room and found my mother's body lying on the floor, lifeless. And then he looked at me. He picked me up and he brought us outside of the house.

I heard him mumbled some words about vengeance and killing rats. It seemed like he was not going to let go. I placed some mild compulsion charm to suppress his raging emotion.

I put the command to protect me first and chase after the rat later. And it worked.

"I should have known. I should not have made them change the Keeper." Sirius repeated his brooding mantra over and over.

And a few minutes later, Hagrid came.

"Sirius, what happened? Where are James and Lily? What happened to You-Know-Who?" it seemed that Hagrid could not read the mood and just blurted everything out of his mind.

"Dead. All of them dead. Where is Dumbledore? He should be here protecting them! Where is he?!" damn he was pissed. "Tell Dumbledore I am going home. I take Harry with me. Tell him I take him into my custody and I dare him to take him away from me." Sirius continued.

I was glad that I kept my powers. I placed all of those to Sirius' head and he did not go to Azkaban.

Without hearing Hagrid's reply, Sirius apparated us to the Grimmauld Place.


	2. Getting Started

It had been five years since then. In those five years, I had been spending my time to study in high school and then got a Master degree in Mechanical and Electrical Engineering from MIT, Master degree in Laws from Harvard, and a Master degree in Business and Management from Yale. Thanks to a few spells and some bottles of Polyjuice potion, I could do it in such a short amount of time.

When I first asked Sirius about this, he asked me why would I need 'muggle education'?

I answered, "So I could have a better chance at blending in the crowd, Sirius. If I ever needed to hide on the muggle side of the world, I need knowledge. And knowledge is power."

He was convinced enough by my reply and helped me to get around the rules.

The moment I could properly speak – and that was when I was two and a half years old – I asked Sirius to not bring me to any pureblood social life. I did not want to be in the spotlight and or people getting to know me. I also asked him to keep my existence here a secret and asked for Dumbledore's help.

I told him I was aware of what happened when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. And we had been planning for revenge against Pettigrew.

And here I was. Six years old and already dueling my godfather.

"Expeliarmus!" Sirius shot a red light from his wand and I dodged his spell by turning my body a little.

Using wandless magic, I raised my hand in his direction and released a stream of lightning. Sirius had known my magic capabilities for a year.

At first, he was gobsmacked when I burned his ass after he pranked me. I told him that I just willed my magic to appear and obey me.

Test after test he ran for me to test my magic capabilities including occlumency and legilimency.

Just because he was my godfather, didn't mean that I was going to reveal all of my cards. I wasn't stupid.

Back to the duel, he conjured a shield – a protego I assume – and blocked my lightning.

"Not bad, pup. Your wandless magic sure is annoying to be up against, " after he said that he went back to the offensive again.

A barrage of spells was thrown at me with excellent execution from Sirius. I conjured a metal shield out of thin air, raised a wall, and countered with an offensive spell.

An hour later, Sirius was on his back. I overwhelmed him by a large margin after I released my lightning form and my speed just increased exponentially.

"Seriously, pup. How can you duel like that?" he asked me.

"I didn't duel you, Sirius. I was fighting. Not dueling. There's a difference, " I replied not missing a beat. "But, how's it like being beaten by a mere six years old kid, eh?" I gave him a cocky smirk to him.

He laughed hearing my response. "Maybe you could give Dumbledore a run for his money."

Perhaps I could in several years. But now, it was arrogant for me to say I could take Dumbledore on this early. I wasn't delusional.

"In the future, perhaps. He is Chief Warlock for a reason."

Sirius nodded at my words and was getting back to his feet. "Let us have a breakfast, shall we?"

"So, Sirius, I was wondering when can I get my inheritance from my parents?" I asked him suddenly.

"Well, I cannot give you a bull response, can I? Since you have showed some maturity, I guess I will be honest with you," I snorted at the maturity line. "You will get your inheritance when you have come of age. It means when you're seventeen."

"I already knew that part. What I mean is can you do something about it? I want to know what business my parents own, or owned in the past, and how much money do I have, or maybe a manor they left behind. I want to know, Sirius. Can you take me to Gringotts?"

Sirius nodded at me and told me to get ready. We apparated to Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts. As we arrived, we went inside.

"Excuse me. I would like to see the manager for the Potter family," Sirius said to a goblin teller.

"Who are you?" asked the goblin.

"Sirius Black. Harry Potter's godfather, and I bring Harry Potter with me," and the goblin took a look at me.

"Very well. You, get Redfist and tell him that Mr. Potter is here," after shouting the order to his subordinate, he turned his attention back to us. "He will take you to Redfist, the manager for the Potter."

After thanking the teller, we followed a goblin to a room and waited for this Redfist to arrive.

We were not disappointed as he came a few moments after us.

"Greetings, Manager Redfist. May your enemies trembling before your presence. My name is Harry Potter," I introduced myself with the goblin's customary to impress him. "This is my godfather Sirius Black."

"Greetings, Mr. Potter. And may your vault always flowing with golds. I assume you are here for hearing your parents will?" he replied.

I half expected that there was a will left behind by my parents. I nodded at Redfist to proceed the reading of the will.

"But before that, I would like to take a bit of your blood to ensure you are who you said you are. Security measures. I hope you understand."

After taking my blood with a knife, he put my blood on a pensive-like device and the result said I was telling the truth.

The content of my parents will was like any other will in general. In details, I have a hundred million galleons, four hundreds thousand sickles, and twenty thousand knuts – and that was just the money itself.

I inherited Potter manor which was located in somewhere in Manchester, lots of books and gremoires, lands scattered across Europe, and the Invisibility Cloak.

"Can I take full control of all my inheritance before I reach my majority?" I asked Redfist.

"It is possible, Mr. Potter, if your legal guardian permits it," I looked at Sirius and he nodded at that.

"You have my permission."

"Thank you, Sirius."

After several documents and a few signatures later, I had full control of my inheritance.

"Say, Redfist, would you help me in managing my wealth? As I see it is a lot of money and I was thinking of owning several business venue, both in the wizarding side and the muggle side. Of course your help would have several feedbacks to you. How about it?"

"I like you, Mr. Potter. Tell me what do you have in mind?" he smirked and showed me his sharp teeth.

And then we spent several hours in Gringotts discussing my business plans.

First, I wanted the Potter manor to be renovated to be more modern. I gave him a design of my liking with my device which could be used like a projector thanks to my capabilities in technology combined with runes. Sirius already had seen my inventions. I have several more at Grimmauld Place.

Next, I wanted to invest in car industry, race broom industry, the food industry, and fashion.

"Redfist, do you have any reports of the transactions from my trust vault in the last five years?" I asked Redfist. I was being paranoid because Sirius never told me about the financial. Not that I distrusted Sirius, but I distrusted Dumbledore.

"Here says, there were five transactions in the last five years…." he explained long and in details about the report.

I was right. Dumbledore wasn't trustworthy. He stole my money from my trust vault. And I would make him pay. After hearing the report, I told Redfist to not prevent anything or Dumbledore might be suspicious. But I told him to stop pouring money into my trust vault as I had full control over the main vault.

"One last thing, Manager Redfist," I said.

"What is it, Harry?"

I smiled at him and continued, "I read about goblin and their expertise in making weapons. Could you perhaps, help me to have a goblin-forged sword?"

"Before I say anything, may I ask you why?"

"Voldemort is not dead yet. And he certainly will come back. He went to kill me five years ago, and he certainly will when he comes back. I need to be ready for him. Please," I asked him and finally he agreed to it.

My weapon would be a thin sword. Like a rapier but it could be used for slicing the enemy up like a sword. And with that concluded our business in Gringotts.

After Gringotts, Sirius and I were going to eat. We decided to eat in the muggle London. We went to an Italian restaurant.

And then I went to a cloth store to buy several shirts, pants, and a suit. I didn't like wearing robes like a pompous, spoiled pureblood kid. I liked to go with style.

We finally went back to Grimmauld Place and had a sleep.


	3. Winter is Coming to Hogwarts

The sounds of birds woke me up in the morning, with the sunlight went through the curtain. It was July 31st, 1991. My birthday. And I would go to Hogwarts.

I rised up from my bed in Potter manor. Yes, I had been here six months after I went to Gringotts to hear my parents will.

I already had changed so many things in this world. Sirius wasn't in prison, I had full control of my wealth, lived in Potter manor with Sirius, and also getting stronger.

We didn't live in Grimmauld Place anymore the moment Potter manor construction was finished. And I was glad that I finally moved out of there. Walburga Black painting was a bitch.

We took every books, gremoire, dangerous artifacts, and most importantly Voldemort's Horcrux in the form of the locket. Also we took Kreacher to work here with the other Potter manor's house elves.

I had learned all I could from the books and done rituals to my body to make it stronger, faster, and better. I brushed my teeth, and then apparated to the gym in the manor.

I did exercises everyday in the morning and looked at the results. A six pack body. After finishing up, I took a bath and then went to the dining room to get breakfast.

As I arrived, Sirius was already there with a combo of English Breakfast. And then he saw me coming.

"Morning, pup. And happy birthday! Expect your Hogwarts letter any moment now," he said to me and rubbed my hair as I sat near him.

"Thank you, Sirius," we ate in peace until an owl came knocking on the window, and I took it in and read the letter.

"Ready for another shopping trip, pup?!"

"Yeah. Let's go."

To be honest, the first year materials were really easy. I decided to not buy a single book. I already had everything in my head. Thanks to my occlumency training before, I could recall any knowledge instantly.

I only bought supplies for potions, a wand, school robes. I didn't necessarily need a wand, but what eleven year old wizard could do wandless magic with otherworldly mastery and precision? Oh, I know, the Awesome One.

For the school robes, I requested a custom service from Madam Malkins whose business I had taken over and now she worked for the Potter family. I made my robes to be made from Accromantula silk, fitted to my body. Like a Nick Fury trench coat.

I didn't buy any quill or parchment. I would use pen and paper for writing. No need to trouble myself in writing. Maybe I would get in trouble with Snape, but I didn't care. He could fuck off.

As I finished with my robes, I went to Ollivander to get my first wand.

"Don't bother on it, Mr. Ollivander," I turned around to face him and I smirked at him. His attempt to got the dropped on me was failed.

He made a curious expression at me and said, "How did you know, Mr. Potter?"

I kept smirking, "Magic."

"It seems only yesterday that your mother and father came here to buy their first wands," as he was searching through the pile if wands.

"I suggest that you bring out the Holly, Phoenix feather 12 inches wand from your rack, Mr. Ollivander. To save some times," I gave him a smile.

He was shocked I suggested that. "Ahh you know his wand then, and the story behind its core."

"I make sure to know my nemesis the best," with that reply, the room fell into silence as Ollivander was looking for the intended wand.

A few moments later, Ollivander came out and handed me the wand. I gave a few flicks and a red Phoenix was coming out of it and flew around the shop before let out a cry and then dissipating into nothing.

"Magnificent. I never saw anything like that from a first year before. You sure are something else. I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not most first years, Mr. Ollivander."

Thankfully, I had a bottomless bag with me that could contain every things that I bought. After I bought each of my things, I shrunked them before I put them in the bag.

I went to the Leaky Cauldron – wearing glamour of course – to see Sirius drinking a glass of butterbeer. He wore a cap so everyone couldn't recognize him.

"You buy all your school supplies?" he asked me.

"Except the books. I have no need for them," Sirius was shocked by my response but he let it go.

He sighed, "If you were any normal kid, I would have smacked you in the face. But, if you can make those inventions of yours, I'm sure Hogwarts is not challenging enough."

After that we went to my car. A Lamborghini Aventador-like car, but it wasn't a Lamborghini. It was from my own manufacture, Rhaeon. This was one of a kind car. Not fueled with gasoline but with magic. Enchanted runes and all of those shits stuff.

Sirius drove us home to Manchester with style.

Then it came September 1st. I was preparing for King's Cross. All of my stuffs, that I had already shrunken down to small size, were already in my bottomless backpack so I didn't carry too many stuffs on hand. I didn't buy an owl for sending letters as I had a handphone with rune protection to protect the circuits inside it from being fried by magic inside of Hogwarts. I gave one to Sirius.

In the technology side, I created the Wols. The factory produced phones, laptop, computer and etc. All kind of gadgets that I remembered from my old world.

I was literally the richest man in the world before I reached my majority. But all of my businesses was handled by Sirius who I had sworn an unbreakable vow to never betray me or used my businesses to his own agendas. When I reached the majority, all of it would be in my name.

My hair was styled in undercut style, I wore a chino pants, a pair of Nike sneakers, white t-shirt and finally my back pack.

I got out of my room and went to dining room to grab a sandwich prepared for me, and then immediately went outside where Sirius had been waiting in the car.

I went inside and take the shotgun seat. "Let's go, Sirius."

"Well you sure are excited," he replied and he hit the pedal and we drove us to King's Cross.

The trip took fifteen minutes as Sirius was driving like a Dominic Toretto. He parked near the entrance of the station so we didn't need to walk too far from the parking lot to the 9 platform.

"Are you nervous, pup?" he asked me again for the umpteenth time. He asked that over and over while we were on the way here.

"For God's sake, Sirius, I am fine. Asked me that again and I'll make the car explode while you are driving back home," my threat seemed had its effects to him but he still smiled at me.

"Don't forget to have fun then, charm the women there, pup. Make your dogfather proud," he smirked at me.

We were in front of the numbers 9 and 10 platform. "Ready?" Sirius looked at me.

I nodded and we took off with a little jog to the portal led to the Hogwarts Express. We arrived at the other side and saw the ancient locomotive in its glory.

"When I was your age I was worried because I am from the Noble House of Black. Famous for being the follower of Voldemort. I guess you inherited your James' confidence," he smiled at me as he was reminiscing his good old days.

"I will see you in December, Sirius. Don't destroy the manor while I'm gone," we bumped our fists and hug for a moment and then I walked inside the train.

The train was on the move to Hogwarts. I thought about what happened in the previous events

I didn't meet with the Weasleys at the station, didn't meet with Draco while in Diagon Alley, and I didn't buy Hedwig. Those were the few alterations I made since coming here.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I looked up from my thinking state and saw a girl. I assume she was a first year, like me. She has brown hair that went down to her upper back, brown eyes, and already wore the robes.

"Do you mind? You dress like a muggleborn compared to the others. So I assume you are, I'm sorry if I was wrong," she said to me nervously.

"Sure, take a seat. I'm a half blood actually," I replied.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger by the way," after she revealed her identity she offered me her hand.

I met Hermione. And she looked just like Emma Watson! Well my appearance itself was like Daniel Radcliffe, only I kept my health in check and so on.

I shook her hand, "I'm James."

She looked confused, "No last name?"

I didn't want to hide the truth to her. She was my favorite character in the books and in the movie, and I grew to love her in one way or another. I didn't exactly lie to her because my name is Harry _James_ Potter.

"It's a surprise," I gave her a smile. "You will know it when they sort us in Hogwarts."

That got her excited. "You know how we will be sorted?" she asked. Sometimes I forgot she had a big curiosity and deep thirst for knowledge. Her attitude sometimes pissed people off. "I make sure that I know every basic things before coming to Hogwarts, like the sorting for one, as I am the first generation witch in my family."

"Calm down, Hermione. You seems like a nice person deep down, but not all of the people here like that attitude of yours," my reply seemed to make her sad. But she needed this before it's too late, "The wizarding world has a different sets of culture and rules than the muggle world. It is good that you read ahead of your peers, but you need to control your ambition to be the best. Or it will get you killed. I'm not saying that you should limit yourself, but try not to outdo everything."

She seemed taking my words to her head, "I'll help you. Don't worry," I finally said the reassuring words.

"Thank you. And I am sorry if I make you angry," she replied.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Hermione really lived up to her reputation that I knew. We talked about lot of things. Hogwarts, history of magic, the subjects we would be studying, magic and technology, cultures, and so on and so forth.

"Do you mind to wait outside? I need to change to my robes, and we'll arrive at Hogwarts soon," I requested her.

"Ohh. Sure."

After she was outside, I waved my hand and my robes was out of the bag. Another wave and my cloth were switched to the school robes. I looked pretty badass. And after that, Hermione came back inside.

"Why is your robes in different design?" she asked me after she looked at my robes.

"Do you like it? It is custom made," I said. "Actually I don't really like the current design so I changed mine. And it is made of Accromantula silk."

"I can see that you are the rule breaker type student," she said to me and then she smiled. "I kind of like it. Accromantula silk, you said? Isn't that expensive?"

"Well, I have much more money than I could ever spend for a lifetime, so why not?" I chuckled at her face after I said that.

"Firs' year, firs' year come here," Rubeus Hagrid shouted to the crowd and then all of the first years, including me and Hermione, gathered around him.

Before I got off the train, I put on my hat to make my face not really recognizable. And it worked. We were led by Hagrid to the dock and get on a boat.

And then we arrived at the stairs which I remembered very well, both from the book and the movie. A very familiar scene.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train," an arrogant voice was heard by all of the first years. Draco Malfoy. I should have known.

He walked towards me with his goons and stopped, "This is Crabbed and Goyle. As for me, I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

And then a snort was heard. It was Ron Weasley. After that, Malfoy was trash talking to Ron about his family's poverty.

Then the Malfoy heir turned his attention back to me, "You don't need to associate yourself with the wrong sort, Harry Potter. I can help you there," with the same way on how he talked like I knew he would, he offered me his hand. But I decided to be a bad boy in school instead.

"He's not Harry Potter. His name is James," Hermione made herself known to all.

"I think I can manage myself without you, thank you very much," with a cocky smirk and then Malfoy's face was getting redder. "And like she said. My name is James."

Before anymore unpleasantness happen, Professor McGonagall came and explained to us all about the four houses before she led us inside the Great Hall to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to be sorted. And she walked to the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.

A few seconds later…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped my hands to her result. And many minutes passed until it was finally my turn.

"Potter, Harry."

The hall was silent. All the teachers looked with interest in their faces. And I slowly walked forward.

_GASP_

I knew whose shocked expression was that. I took a look at Hermione and threw a wink at her direction. And I finally sat on the stool.

"Interesting. You seems to have all the quality if all for houses. I could put you in Slytherin and you would be an outstanding person."

'Put me in the Gryffindor, please.'

"Why?"

'I have my reasons.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally. I didn't like the hat looking through my head.


	4. Self

The bedroom was nice and my backpack was beside my bed when I came inside it. I placed a few wards to prevent thief and snoring from the outside.

I shared the room with Ron, Neville, and Seamus. They were looking at me like I was some kind of a God.

"Look, if you guys want to talk to me, just talk."

After that all of them asked me if what they said in the books were right, and I told them they were lies.

"Where do you live, Harry?" Ron asked me a different question that surprised me.

"I live in Manchester," I replied shortly. "I'm pretty tired from all of the journey from London to Scotland, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Good night, guys."

After I felt all of them were asleep, I got out of the room to looked for the Weasley Twins.

I looked for the energy signatures that were similar with one another in a very close proximity with one another.

As I found them, I made my way towards their room. I opened the door and checked if there was any booby traps set by the Twins.

Seeing there was none, I walked to the Twins' bed and shook them lightly. In response, they mumbled something I couldn't comprehend. Seeing my efforts were in vain, I shot a bit of stinging hex towards them. But before I did that, I put up silencing wards around us.

"HOLY MOTHER!" shout George, or was it Fred, I didn't know.

"Greetings, Fred and George Weasley. I am Harry Potter, and I'm sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night,"

My name caught their attention, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this sudden visit, ickle Harrikins?"

"Or are you perhaps wanna buy-"

"-the latest product of-"

"-Weasley Wheezes!" they did their trademark speech to me and I shook my head in denial.

"I believe you have the thing that should be mine by the rules of inheritance," my words seemed cryptic to them as they looked at each other.

"And what is this 'thing', ickle Harrikins?" George asked. How did I know? Legilimency, for once.

"It is the Marauder's Map, George."

Came the morning was a drag. It was the first day at school, though, so I got up from my bed and took a bath. And then went out to the common room already with in robes.

I pulled up the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map revealed the contents and I looked for a name of one Hermione Granger. She was still in her room. A few moments later she moved down to the common room and I put the map back to my pocket.

"Good morning, Hermione."

And I didn't get a reply. Instead, I was slapped on the arm by her.

"You lied to me about your name?" she asked with an angry face.

"Well first, I don't lie, technically. I gave you my name on the train."

"You said your name is James. But it turned out that you are the infamous Harry Potter!" thankfully the common room was empty so no one could hear her sudden shouting.

Not taking any chances, I put up a silencing ward using my wand.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I put up a silencing ward around us so our argument doesn't wake the rest of the common room," she was was confused and then shocked.

"Let's clear the air first. My name is Harry _James_ Potter. So when I said I wasn't lying, I was being honest. And about the ward, don't tell anyone please. I don't need more attention than I already have."

"That was an advance thing, right? So you already learn ahead?" well that was a pretty much safe assumption from her.

"Yeah. I learned how to do it from my godfather. I could teach you if you want," I said and that got her smiling. She's beautiful.

"Let's have breakfast, shall we?"

The first lesson of the day was transfiguration. I was listening to Professor McGonagall telling us first years about how dangerous and difficult transfiguration was.

After the lecture, we finally tried to transform a match stick into needle. She told us the spell and wand motions. I stopped paying attention when I received her assignment.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it to the match. I willed it to turn into a needle. And then it turned into one.

To pass the time, I decided to play with it a bit. Changing the material for the needle from metal, copper, gold, silver and so on. I also added several design to it.

I waved my wand multiple times until McGonagall called me out.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" she asked with her stern Scottish accent voice.

"Doing your assignment, Professor," she looked at my work and widen her eyes slightly and then composed herself back.

"For how long have you completed this?"

"I don't know. From the moment you gave the assignment and I waved my wand for the first time?" I said not really sure on how to deal with this.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

I looked to Hermione who just smiled at me and I smiled back.

Transfiguration was over and I was heading to the dungeon with Hermione to Potions class. I have warned Hermione of Snape and she would keep her wit in check.

The class pairs were Gryffindor and Slytherin just like the canon. And then Snape made his mysterious like entrance with his cloak billowing behind him.

He started his monologue of no stupid wand waving, foolish incantation, and not being able to grasp the subtle science behind potion making. And his monologue take a turn in he could teach students how to brew glory, bottle fame, even put a stopper to death.

"-not pay attention!" was what I heard before the whole class was turned towards me.

Hermione nudged me and I looked forward to faced Snape.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir."

"It seems you got lucky, Potter. Let's try again. Where would you look if I ask you to find a bezoar?"

"From your cupboard of course, sir," hearing my response got Snape's face turning red. "But the source of a bezoar is from the stomach of a goat."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being cheeky," I sighed internally as he just took points from a biased judgment.

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, sir."

After that Snape let me go and said, "Well, why aren't you all write it down?" and all of the first years wrote it down.

We continued the lessons over the basic procedure. Before we knew it, the lesson was over.

"I expect all of you to finish the assignment I gave you in two days. Potter, stay."

"Go on ahead, Hermione. I'll catch up later."

Hermione nodded at me and walked out of the class to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What can I do for you, Professor Snape?" I asked him politely.

"How do you know all the answers? You learned potions with Black?" he asked.

"No. Sirius didn't teach me potions. But, if you wanted to tell me about your regrets over my mother's death, you didn't need to do it in front of the class."

The bomb had been dropped and Snape look flabbergasted at that.

"You knew what was beyond the questions."

"I must say I am angry with you, Professor. While I understand your hatred for my father for his actions in the past. I won't find excuse to justify his and his friends actions towards you in the past because I know it is wrong. But you seem to forget that I also my mother's son. I may be James Potter's son, but I am not James Potter. I am my own person. I hope whatever hatred you have for my father, you keep it in yourself. He's dead and you're still alive. Have a good day, Professor."

I left his class and headed towards the Great Hall.


	5. Halloween: Troll Slaying Time

It had been one month since I came to Hogwarts, and I was chosen as the Gryffindor's seeker in the Quidditch team.

Hermione and I were pretty close. We always studied together and she always cheered me on whenever Gryffindor team was having a Quidditch practice. As for Ron, I wasn't pretty close to him because unlike him, I didn't have time to fool around. And I preferred being in Hermione's company than his.

It was the match day between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

And I sat in the Great Hall with Hermione eating breakfast. While I ate, I saw the newspaper. And the headline was the break-in in Gringotts. It said vault number 713 was the intended target but the contains had already been withdrawn. And I knew exactly what was the content. The Sorcerer's Stone.

"What are you reading, Harry?" she asked me.

"An attempt to break-in into Gringotts."

"What is it that was stolen?" I still couldn't decide whether or not I should involve her in this.

Here goes nothing, "Nothing was stolen as the vault was emptied before the attempt. But I know what the content is," I looked to her to see her response.

"What is it?" she trusted me.

"The one and only Sorcerer's Stone. The masterpiece of Nicholas Flamel," I explained to her. "Please keep this between us. I don't want to bring unnecessary attentions. Can you do it?"

"Yes. Of course."

And that got out of the way, I needed to focus on the game and slaughter the snakes.

When I was chosen as the seeker that day, I called Sirius using my phone and told him to send me my racing broom. I told him I made it to the team and so on.

Right now I was chasing after the snitch and leaving behind the Slytherin seeker. I saw Oliver Wood was down and I needed to catch the snitch and end the game.

I raced through the sky but suddenly my broom was acting weird.

_Quirell_, I thought darkly. _I should have be careful_.

Everyone was watching trying to keep my balance in the air.

I looked towards his direction and casted my fire spell under his robes. And then the tribune was in havoc but I was getting my broom back on control and continued my game.

I was diving to the ground to chase the snitch and catch it. The Slytherin seeker was backing out when the ground was getting closer. I pulled up my broom while still on high speed and I was just a meter above the ground. I tried to reach the snitch but I couldn't.

_Let's do rodeo_, I thought.

I got on the broom on my feet and standing on it like I was a cowboy on his horse. I willed my magic to make the broom go faster. When I felt I was close enough, I jumped towards the snitch and do a salto before landing on the ground with the snitch in my hand.

The moment I landed, there was dust everywhere covering vision. After a while, I could see the crowds and raised my hand up and show them the snitch.

They were roaring and shouting my name. I won us the first game. I smirked and basked myself in glory.

"That was incredible, Harry!" Hermione shouted and hugged me after the game. I laughed at her behavior but that's fine.

"Well thank you, Hermione. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

And then we walked to the common room to celebrate our first victory.

I was in the Charm class with Professor Flitwick teaching us firsties the levitation charm. The prelude to the troll incident.

I saw Ron and Hermione bickering and arguing about how to do the spell the right way. After Ron had enough of her, he challenged her to demonstrate it if she felt she was right.

Lo and behold, Hermione executed it perfectly and the feather was floating.

"I have not seen you waving your wand even once, Mr. Potter."

Suddenly Professor Flitwick was standing beside me and asked that.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I was distracted," I smoothly replied.

He smiled, "Ah. Ms. Granger, I presume? But regardless, let me see your work."

I lifted up my wand and casted the Levitation Charm flawlessly and effortlessly. And then Flitwick praised me and awarded me with ten points.

On the other side, Hermione and Ron's argument ended with Ron sulking because of Hermione's "attitude".

The class went on and then it was over before I knew it.

Hermione and I were leaving the class and I saw Ron and his group were walking ahead of us. We heard their conversation about Hermione. Hermione, being the eleven year old she was, couldn't stand it and took off leaving me behind even though I called her a few times.

"Hermione!"

She brushed through Ron and left.

I caught up with them and stood in front of them.

I put on my angry face, "Look at what you've done to her. Especially you, Ron Weasley. If I don't hear any of you apologize to her by the dinner, you won't like what I'm gonna do to you."

They looked angry at my threat and Ron, being the fool he was, snapped back.

"You don't know what she did to me or know how I feel because-"

"You can't bear the thoughts of her being better than you and your laziness have already clouded your already narrow minded mind. I know I'm smart and so does she. Well, I can't blame you because you don't have what we have. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'great minds think alike'?"

After saying my piece of mind, I left them. I was aware of my action and the outcome it would bring. But I had no regrets. Hermione's my friend, and I would protect her.

Dinner came, and I sat alone on the Gryffindor table. Hermione, still in her miserable state of mind, had not come to the Great Hall.

"What's on your mind there, Harry?" that sound was familiar.

I looked up and saw Katie Bell. A chaser for the Quidditch team. She's quite the beauty, honestly.

"Nothing, Katie. It's just Hermione. I'm worried about her," I said to her. Katie was one of a few upperclassmen, besides the Twins, who I trusted.

"So, what's wrong with the Future-Lady-Potter?" She asked me with her playful tone.

I smiled at her words. "A delightful thought. Actually, she isn't here because of her own housemate words about her that were not kind. She is still somewhere in this castle, dealing with her emotion. But I'm afraid, I have a terrible feeling about this. It is Halloween, after all."

She laughed at that. And then suddenly…

_SLAM_

"Troll! A troll in the dungeon."

After several more shouting, Quirellmort went unconscious. I knew this would come and Dumbledore took control of the students, gave the same command to the prefects and then asked the teachers to go with him to the dungeon.

As all the students went on with their respective house prefects, I sneaked out and disillusioned myself.

I was thankful that my bottomless bag was with me. My goblin forged cutlass was inside of it. And it's time for Troll Slaying.

I arrived on time as I saw the troll just came in the girl's bathroom. I put silencing charm on my feet to avoid being detected.

I waited for Hermione to come out of the toilet. And she came out to be greeted by a mountain troll. She was shocked and terrified.

"Hermione, get out of the way!" I made myself known and threw some spells at the troll. As expected, the spells did nothing to the troll.

In fact, I could throw some darker spells at it, but it would only rise suspicions as to how a mere first year could know such hideous spell.

Hermione went back to the toilet and closed the door. I pulled out my sword and gave it a few swings. I charged at the troll, aiming for its feet.

It roared and aimed its club to crush me. I slid down to keep my head from being hit with the club, and slashed its left ankle. The blade could cut through the thick skin of a troll because there's magic that I imbued it in.

It roared in pain and attempted to struck me again. I dodged the attack gracefully without wasting any moment. The club hit the ground but the troll was slow on the follow through. While its hand was still on the ground, I cut the joint on its hand and sliced through the muscle on the elbow and upper arm.

It released its club as its right arm was completely useless. I rushed to it, raising my blade and with a fast strike I slashed its abdomen while spilling some blood. It roared once again, but in pain this time, before dropping to its knees.

I decided it was enough and struck its heart. Making it drop dead.

I swung my blade to get rid off the blood from it, and I casted scourgify to cleansed myself from the troll's blood.

"It is safe now, Hermione. Come out," I said.

She came out of the toilet and gasped at the sight. The sight of me with my blade and a dead troll at my feet was quite a view for an eleven year old girl.

"You killed it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I killed it."

"But how? It was several times bigger than even an adult."

"Your welcome, Hermione," I replied. She was being skeptical rather than being thankful. Sometimes her curiosity eclipsed her common sense.

I put the _Night's Edge_ – I thought that would be an awesome name, fitting for its blade color, black – back into my bag before the teachers arrived at the scene.

Feeling that she didn't get any answer from her question for me, Hermione asked me the same question after thanking me and added a 'how did a sword get into a small bag' question.

"I used my sword to killed it. It was goblin forged, so it contains magic. While troll sure is spell resistance, doesn't mean it is magic resistance," I explained to her in a simple way. I couldn't tell her the entirety of the fight, could I?

"Harry, what would happen if a professor know you have a weapon in your possession? Would you get in trouble?" she asked.

"Unless you'd tell them I posses one, I would. Would you tell them?" I retorted back. I hoped this incident would strengthen our friendship. Life or death situation tended to do just that to most people.

She shook her head in negative. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I can keep your secret. Besides, it is the least I could do for you."

I smiled at her. "Let's get out of here."

Before we even took five steps…

"Merlin's beard! What happened here?!"

…troubles had arrived.

Dumbledore with McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick looked at me and Hermione and then at the dead troll.

"Why do both of you are here instead of in your common room?" asked McGonagall.

"We are sorry, professors. But in my defense, I got to warn Hermione of the troll. So I looked for her in hope the troll wasn't in here," I told them. Their faces were if the confused one, so I elaborated. "Hermione wasn't at the Hall when Professor Quirell warned us about the troll."

"And why were you not at the Great Hall, Ms. Granger?" asked McGonagall to her.

"…" she stayed silent in shame.

"After the Charm class today, Ron Weasley and his group were bad mouthing Hermione because they cannot accept the fact that Hermione here is better than Ron in Charm. I was with Hermione on the way out when we heard him. And Hermione took off after hearing what he said, leaving me and I hadn't seen her at all since dinner started," now they understood why, and Hermione was… well, she's still looking at her feet.

"Now that explains why you both are here, we still don't get the how is that thing laying down, and dead," said Snape with his trademark sneer and cynical voice.

"A few well placed broken, sharp pipes from the sink to its heart would do a fine job, professor," I gave off my innocence smile at him as I replied him.

"I doubt it. Why don't you just tell us the truth? I believe you used dark magic, courtesy of Black teaching him those."

"Well, do you see any indication of me using dark spells on the troll's body? I believe there are cuts and intestines instead of nasty results of dark magic. I thought we were clear on regards I am not James Potter," I sneered back at him.

"Enough! Both of you. Twenty points to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck for slaying a mountain troll and live to tell the tale," said Dumbledore ending our arguments. "It would be best if you go to your common room."

Hermione and I nodded at him. "Good night, professors."

"Harry."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Where's that coming from? Of course I'd do it! You are my friend, Hermione. One of my precious people."

She stared at me while taking my words to heart.

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," I gave her my warm smile.

"I'll protect you from harm."

And then we got inside the Gryffindor common room.

As we got inside the room, the whole house was on shock as they saw us. A lot of people asked me and Hermione a lot of questions. Pissed off that I was, I snapped at them.

I went up to my room and changed my clothes into a sleeping wear.

"I'm glad you're okay, mate."

A voice was heard. A familiar one. And I needed this.

I looked towards the source and saw Ron. I got out of my bed and walked towards him. My anger flowed out of my body in the form of magic, overwhelming him and scaring him.

When I was close enough, I grabbed his cloth, picked him up, and said, "You little piece of shit. Do you know what almost cost you because of your petty, stupid jealousy?! Because of you that Hermione almost got killed! I expect an apology tomorrow morning to her. Don't even try to lie to me, cause I'll know."

My little display of power left him pissing himself. He could kill himself for all I know. It seemed that I was so angry, I didn't notice that we had an audience. All of my roommates were standing on the door. They stepped out of my way as I walked out of the room.

Before I forgot, I raised my hand towards my bag and summoned it wordlessly and _wandlessly_.

It appeared that I should use the Room of Requirements for tonight. I pulled out my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from my bag and began my way there.

Little that I knew…

"What's the smell? It almost like someone just pissing himself," Seamus said to everyone.


End file.
